


Новая сделка

by cenelfa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenelfa/pseuds/cenelfa
Summary: Сиэль хочет изменить контракт, и Себастьян решает показать, чем это для него обернется.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Lilith, Sebastian Michaelis/Lucifer
Kudos: 4





	Новая сделка

«Жди меня в постели». Эти слова стали лейтмотивом последних лет. Не то чтобы Себастьян был против, просто иногда вспоминал, как юный Сиэль постоянно требовал его присутствия в прошлом, и это разнилось с тем, что происходило в последние годы. Сейчас Сиэль был куда более самостоятелен, особенно, когда дело касалось приемов. Себастьян, по всем правилам, должен был присутствовать в гостиной и обслуживать гостей, но Сиэль часто прогонял его, уверяя, что мелкие жулики и большие игроки подпольного мира Лондона вполне способны обслужить себя сами. Иногда Себастьяну казалось, что Сиэль делал это только для того, чтобы никто не позарился на его «сокровище», как он иногда называл Себастьяна, а иногда — что Сиэль хотел избавиться от репутации ребенка, за которым всюду следовал дворецкий.

Да, ребенком он совсем не был — ни внешне, ни внутренне. В свои двадцать Сиэль давно перестал походить на болезненного изнеженного мальчишку: его лицо потеряло детское очарование, черты заострились, взгляд стал еще более колким, чем прежде; плечи стали шире, кости обросли мускулатурой — почти девичий силуэт его фигуры остался только в памяти Себастьяна, и теперь каждое утро начиналось не с чашки чая в постель, а с бритья.

Себастьян лежал поверх покрывала, глядя в потолок и сложив руки на груди, вспоминая прошлое и размышляя о том, насколько все изменилось. В прежние времена Сиэль бы ни за что не позволил ему вот так тратить время, да и сам Себастьян нашел бы себе тысячу занятий по дому, но Сиэль с некоторых пор гораздо проще относился к тому, что и как должно быть. Он изменился, и иногда Себастьян спрашивал себя, так ли Сиэль желал мести, как было прежде, или теперь это стало лишь старой идеей, которую никак не удавалось воплотить, которая больше не грызла изнутри ежедневно, но от которой не было сил отказаться — просто потому что привык жить с ней. И эта мысль подтачивала терпение Себастьяна.

Он был навеселе — Себастьян понял это, едва Сиэль вошел в спальню, и хоть Себастьяну не нравился запах алкоголя, он делал Сиэля игривым и чуть более раскрепощенным.

– Ты доволен вечером? – Себастьян сел в постели и спустил ноги на пол.

– Не вставай, – отмахнулся Сиэль, подходя к кровати и останавливаясь между ног Себастьяна. – Устал ждать меня? – насмешливо поинтересовался он, проигнорировав вопрос Себастьяна — он все равно задал его лишь из мнимой вежливости. Себастьян пожал плечами, и Сиэль усмехнулся, снимая с глаза повязку. – Знаешь, мой дорогой демон, – Сиэль толкнул Себастьяна в грудь, и тот упал, не сводя взгляда с его глаз, – мне иногда кажется, что ты совсем перестал слушаться, – низким голосом закончил он, садясь на колени Себастьяна и склоняясь над ним.

Да, его голос тоже изменился, как и поведение в постели — если прежде Себастьян был со стеснительным юношей, который не знал, как выражать собственные желания и что вообще делать с другим мужчиной, сейчас нередко он диктовал условия, он разыгрывал очередную партию любовной битвы.

Сиэль с ухмылкой взял Себастьяна за подбородок, и Себастьян улыбнулся, разглядывая его лицо.

– Я не посмею, господин.

– Так-то лучше, – чуть прищурился Сиэль и накрыл губы Себастьяна поцелуем.

Себастьян положил ладони на его бедра, но Сиэль тут же перехватил их и вытянул по швам, встречая взгляд Себастьяна.

– Не смей шевелить ими, пока мы не закончим, – приказал он.

Себастьян только сглотнул и перевел взгляд на руки выпрямившегося Сиэля, принявшегося без всякой грации расстегивать пуговицы на пиджаке, жилете и рубашке.

– Скажи мне, мой дорогой демон, если бы я согласился быть твоим наложником до конца дней, ты бы изменил условия контракта? – обнажившись до пояса, спросил Сиэль.

– Ты не рожден быть рабом, – покачал головой Себастьян, оглядывая его грудь.

– Я был бы твоим ручным Сиэлем, каким был лет семь назад, – предложил Сиэль, расстегивая брюки. – Ты бы делал со мной что угодно, лепил бы своего Сиэля, словно из глины.

– Ты уже давно не тот мальчишка, и снова им тебе не стать, – заметил Себастьян.

– И тебе это не нравится? – изогнул бровь Сиэль.

– Почему я должен хоть что-то чувствовать по этому поводу? – удивился Себастьян.

– Мне иногда кажется, что ты ностальгируешь по тому времени, когда помогал маленькому Сиэлю мыться, чертов потусторонний извращенец, – усмехнулся Сиэль, склонившись над ним и коротко поцеловав в губы, но вновь выпрямил спину и переключил внимание с собственных брюк на жилет и рубашку Себастьяна.

– Ты хочешь изменить условия контракта? – проигнорировав слова Сиэля, спросил Себастьян.

– Я в последнее время испытываю странный вкус к жизни, и мне не очень хочется с ней расставаться, – пожал плечами Сиэль.

– И вместо смерти ты предпочел бы рабство? – удивленно поинтересовался Себастьян.

– Все же, это жизнь, а не забвение.

Себастьян сел и посмотрел в глаза Сиэля совсем близко к своим.

– Я ведь могу согласиться, Фантомхайв.

– Я потому и спросил, чтобы узнать, – с напускным спокойствием ответил Сиэль.

– Для начала стоило бы узнать, что значит — стать наложником демона.

– Как хорошо, что у меня есть тот, кто может меня просветить, – улыбнулся Сиэль.

– Ты перестанешь принадлежать себе, – начал Себастьян, и Сиэль усмехнулся:

– Предсказуемый...

– Даже твои чувства будут мне подвластны, – прервал его Себастьян, – твои мысли, твое тело — ты перестанешь быть собой, ты будешь тем, кем я захочу, чтобы ты был. Захочу, и ты будешь стелиться передо мной, точно кошка, желающая ласки. От всесильного графа Фантомхайва останутся только воспоминания в твоей голове — ты уверен, что желаешь этого?

– Разве я не нравлюсь тебе таким, какой я есть? – вызывающе улыбнулся Сиэль, и Себастьян хмыкнул, разглядывая слишком честные глаза перед собой.

– Зачем обременять себя рабом, если он ничуть не соответствует своему статусу? Ты никогда не знал меня свободным, ты представления не имеешь, какой я на самом деле.

– Знаю, – фыркнул Сиэль, и Себастьян улыбнулся неожиданному проявлению ребячества.

– Ты не знаешь и сотой доли того, кем я являюсь.

– Я знаю, что ты чудовище, не имеющее представления о жалости, дружбе, любви — ни о чем, что присуще человеку. Я все это знаю.

Себастьян легко рассмеялся и покачал головой, внимательно глядя в глаза Сиэля — он стоически выдержал взгляд, и Себастьян хмыкнул.

– Дай мне один день. Позволь мне один день быть самим собой и показать тебе, какой будет твоя жизнь, если ты пожелаешь стать моей собственностью. Тебя не трясет внутри от одного только этого выражения? – усмехнулся Себастьян.

– Один день? – проигнорировав замечание Себастьяна, переспросил Сиэль.

– Двадцать четыре часа, – кивнул Себастьян и посмотрел на каминные часы. – Сейчас половина одиннадцатого. Дай мне время с одиннадцати часов сегодняшнего дня до одиннадцати часов вечера завтрашнего, и потом мы поговорим о твоем предложении.

– И ты согласен будешь изменить условия контракта? В самом деле? – удивился Сиэль.

– Да, – просто ответил Себастьян и улыбнулся. Говорить ему о том, что подобная поправка даст ему возможность забрать душу Сиэля в любой момент, Себастьян не стал. Сиэль ведь не спрашивал об этом.

– ...Хорошо, – с заминкой произнес Сиэль.

– Тогда приказывай, – улыбнулся Себастьян. – Начиная с одиннадцати часов сегодняшнего вечера, заканчивая одиннадцатью часами завтрашнего вечера...

– Начиная с одиннадцати часов сегодняшнего вечера, заканчивая одиннадцатью часами завтрашнего вечера...

– ...я приказываю тебе быть самим собой и на это время освобождаю тебя от контракта...

– ...я приказываю тебе быть самим собой и на это время освобождаю тебя от контракта...

– ...и обязуюсь не вымещать на тебе злобу после, как бы ты себя ни вел, – с улыбкой закончил Себастьян.

Сиэль смотрел в его глаза, не торопясь повторять последние слова, и Себастьян едва не рассмеялся.

– ...и обязуюсь не вымещать на тебе злобу после, как бы ты себя ни вел, – медленно произнес Сиэль, к искреннему удивлению Себастьяна.

Сиэлю, конечно, не стоило этого говорить. Нарушение контракта любой из сторон каралось, и Сиэлю наказание явно не понравится, если он не выдержит и все же каким-то образом решит отомстить Себастьяну за его поведение в эти двадцать четыре часа.

– Ну что ж, – хмыкнул Себастьян. – У тебя еще есть полчаса...

– И пока что я все еще твой господин, – Сиэль вновь повалил Себастьяна на спину и снял с себя брюки вместе с бельем, проделывая то же и с самим Себастьяном.

Себастьян намеревался закончить свое предложение словами «на то, чтобы передумать», но не стал. Раз Сиэль так жаждал оступиться — кто Себастьян такой, чтобы предостерегать его об этом?

Едва Сиэль вернулся в постель и навис над Себастьяном, последний понял, насколько тот легкомысленно относился к тому, что должно было случиться в скором времени: в глазах Сиэля блестел похотливый огонек, он тут же атаковал губы Себастьяна жадным поцелуем, и Себастьян поддался его настроению. Для него в любом случае ближайшие сутки пройдут с удовольствием.

Сиэль, будто подгоняемый собственным решением, был особенно деспотичен в момент близости — он бывал таким и прежде, когда он не мог чего-то достичь или получить, когда был зол — свои негативные эмоции он выплескивал в близости с Себастьяном, запрещая ему вольничать, издавать хоть какие-то звуки, даже двигаться... Сегодня он превзошел сам себя и запретил Себастьяну кончать: двигаясь на его члене, он прошипел свой приказ сквозь зубы, и Себастьян прикрыл веки, сосредотачиваясь на контроле несовершенной оболочки.

Сиэль излился ему на грудь и лег на кровать рядом, тяжело дыша, так и не отменив свой приказ. Себастьян раскрыл веки и вздохнул — контролировать себя без стимуляции было гораздо проще.

– Как долго ты способен не кончать? – тихо спросил Сиэль и обхватил ладонью член Себастьяна, заглядывая в его глаза.

– Столько, сколько ты пожелаешь, – пожал плечами Себастьян и чуть сжал челюсти, когда рука Сиэля на нем задвигалась.

– Хоть всю ночь? Даже если я все это время буду ласкать тебя?

– Не уверен, что ты будешь в состоянии делать это всю ночь, – усмехнулся Себастьян.

– Есть еще пара вариантов, на что заменить руку, – хмыкнул Сиэль, изогнув бровь.

– Даже в этом случае я не уверен, что ты выдержишь. К тому же, ты невысокого мнения о ласках ртом, так что один из вариантов отпадает.

– Ради такого я, быть может, готов был бы пересмотреть свои взгляды. И тебе стоит беспокоиться не обо мне, а о себе в этом случае, – ухмыльнулся Сиэль, опустив взгляд на свою руку на члене Себастьяна.

Его собственные действия не оставляли Сиэля равнодушным, и спустя какое-то время он вновь возбудился, но в этот раз он устроился между ног Себастьяна, заставив его поднять их и согнуть в коленях для собственного удобства. Себастьян встречал его движения с подавленными стонами, жалея только о том, что не мог помогать себе придерживать ноги в одном положении — руки все еще были связаны приказом не шевелиться.

– Кончай, – выдавил из себя Сиэль, и Себастьян тут же почувствовал подминающую под себя лавину удовольствия, на время помутнившую рассудок.

Пожалуй, Себастьян должен даже быть благодарным Сиэлю за этот опыт — он никогда прежде не испытывал подобного удовольствия в человеческом обличии. Просто не было необходимости контролировать себя и оттягивать момент разрядки.

Когда Сиэль вновь оказался на постели рядом, Себастьян не заметил, но почувствовал, как его руки освобождаются от невидимых пут, и как со всего тела сходит покалывающее напряжение от действия контракта, связывающего его с Сиэлем. Он почувствовал прилив энергии и такую приятную свободу во всем своем существе.

Себастьян раскрыл веки и посмотрел на дремлющего рядом Сиэля, угадывая в расслабленных чертах лица того ребенка, что встретил десять лет назад. Он и не думал, что их контракт так затянется — увидев ребенка, Себастьян ожидал какого-нибудь глупого желания, которое позволило бы ему поглотить душу на том же самом месте, едва выполнив его. Черт бы побрал этого мальчишку.

Себастьян сел и посмотрел на каминные часы. Одна минута двенадцатого.

– Просыпайся, – бросил он, глянув на спящего Сиэля — тот поморщился и недовольно проворчал. – Фантомхайв, просыпайся, – громче повторил Себастьян и толкнул Сиэля в бедро.

– Что?.. – Сиэль сел и злобно посмотрел Себастьяну в глаза. – Рехнулся?

– Одевайся, – приказал Себастьян, сам одеваясь посредством щелчка пальцев, но вместо давно привычного костюма дворецкого на нем материализовалась черная рубашка и брюки.

Сиэль все еще сидел на своем месте, удивленно разглядывая его, и Себастьян почувствовал раздражение, заметив, что тот совершенно не шевелится.

– Я невнятно выразился? Одевайся. Я не собираюсь торчать в этом проклятом доме все отведенное мне время, – Себастьян с улыбкой достал свои часы из жилета и сунул в карман брюк. Они точно ему пригодятся. – Пошевеливайся, Фантомхайв, если не желаешь разгуливать обнаженным!

Сиэль, сглотнув и явно пряча собственное ошеломление и возмущение, принялся одеваться, а Себастьян подошел к двери и раскрыл ее, с довольной улыбкой оглядывая Ад, в котором так давно не был.

– Что?.. – выдохнул Сиэль, уставившись в проход.

Себастьян обернулся и изогнул бровь: Сиэль успел надеть только брюки и накинуть рубашку, и его нерасторопность злила.

– Значит, хочешь ходить босиком, – сделал вывод Себастьян.

– Что? Нет, Себастьян, погоди... – Сиэль осекся, заметив взгляд Себастьяна, и трудно сглотнул, с опаской наблюдая за приближающимся к нему Себастьяном.

– Как ты меня назвал? – устрашающе спокойным тоном спросил он, останавливаясь напротив Сиэля и заглядывая в его глаза.

– Г... господин? – едва ли не пискнул Сиэль, и Себастьян усмехнулся:

– Так-то лучше. Да, наверное, стоило предупредить, – начал Себастьян, растягивая гласные и следя взглядом за собственной рукой, скользнувшей по волосам Сиэля, – даже если ты передумаешь и захочешь все вернуть на круги своя, у тебя не выйдет. Следующие двадцать четыре часа контракт не действует, и я не повинуюсь тебе. А теперь идем, – он развернулся и направился к двери, но не услышал шагов позади себя и глянул через плечо: Сиэль присел на кровать, надевая носки. – Когда я говорю «идем» — ты следуешь за мной тенью, – терпеливо произнес Себастьян и выразительно посмотрел Сиэлю в глаза, когда тот поднял взгляд.

– Позволь мне обуться! – возмутился он, и Себастьян вернулся к нему, тут же вставшему на ноги, явно не желая в такой момент казаться ниже Себастьяна. Он с вызовом смотрел в глаза Себастьяна, но того подобный ход не пронял: он схватил Сиэля за горло и ощутимо сдавил.

– Если я говорю, что ты следуешь за мной — ты беспрекословно следуешь за мной, – прошипел в его лицо Себастьян. – Если говорю сидеть — садишься. Говорю молчать — молчишь. Мне плевать, что на тебе надето, как ты себя чувствуешь, чего хочешь. Если я остановлюсь посреди площади и скажу, чтобы ты встал на колени и вылизал мой член — ты встанешь на колени и сделаешь это. Ты меня понял? – он чуть сильней сжал горло Сиэля, и тот едва заметно кивнул:

– Да... да, господин, – тут же исправился он, не дав Себастьяну напомнить ему свое место.

Себастьян с удовлетворением заметил страх в его глазах и улыбнулся.

– Вот и славно. Идем, – повторил он и в этот раз услышал торопливые шаги босых ног.

– Господин, что это за место? – тихо спросил Сиэль, выйдя в дверь следом за Себастьяном.

Его вопрос был ожидаем. Вместо галереи родового гнезда Фантомхайвов с картинами на всех стенах и блестящей лепниной под потолком, начищенным полом и коврами, перед ними предстал особняк в его истинном обличии: полуразрушенный, с черными разводами дыма на стенах, пустыми обожженными рамами и зияющей дырой вместо потолка.

– Это твой дом, – усмехнулся Себастьян. – Но не думай, что прежде он выглядел лучше. До пожара наверху это здание было наполнено гнильем и пропитано плесенью. Здесь, в Аду, все выглядит так, каким на самом деле является, без прикрас. Жаль, тебя, привязанного к миру живых душ, это не коснется — было бы забавно увидеть, как ты отреагируешь на вид собственной души.

– Вы выглядите прежним, – заметил Сиэль, – господин, – добавил он, когда Себастьян посмотрел на него.

– Привычка, – пожал плечами Себастьян и тут же ощутил теплую волну, поднимающуюся от кончиков пальцев на ногах вверх. – Ты еще помнишь, как я выгляжу? – улыбнулся он, глянув на Сиэля, и заметил проскользнувшее волнение в его глазах, но оно было вызвано отнюдь не естественным обличием Себастьяна — Сиэль смотрел будто сквозь него, и Себастьян проследил за его взглядом. У входа в комнату принцессы Шарлотты стояли два низших демона, и на первый взгляд казалось, будто они пытались убить друг друга. – Если не хочешь присоединиться к их соитию — не засматривайся, – предупредил Себастьян. – И это касается не только этих двух демонов. Делиться личными вещами я не привык, но вряд ли захочу марать руки в попытке вырвать тебя из похотливых лап.

Сиэль после его слов поторопился отвести взгляд и заспешил за Себастьяном, схватив его за руку. Себастьян удивленно посмотрел на их руки, и Сиэль ослабил захват.

– Позволите, господин? – заискивающе улыбнулся он, и Себастьян хмыкнул, но кивнул.

– В любом случае, я намеревался сделать что-то подобное, – он остановился и обхватил Сиэля руками вокруг талии. – Обними меня, если не хочешь упасть, – добавил он и, не дав Сиэлю опомниться, взмыл в небо. Сиэль едва успел обхватить его руками вокруг шеи и плотней прижаться, но Себастьян быстро перестал обращать на него внимание, оглядывая Ад с высоты. Выжженные земли, мертвые деревья, полуразрушенные дома, мрачное грязно-оранжевое небо — Себастьян категорически не скучал по всему этому, и это было одним из плюсов длительного контракта с Сиэлем. Мир людей был гораздо приятней — за эти годы они с Сиэлем побывали в нескольких странах на континенте, и Себастьян ждал очередной поездки с чем-то напоминающем волнение и нетерпение. Конечно, за долгие столетия своего существования, он побывал в каждом уголке мира людей, но все же ему нравилась смена обстановки.

Себастьян приземлился у Вестминстерского дворца, и Сиэль удивленно огляделся. В Аду он был местом для развлечений и встреч, и, по большому счету, именно здесь проводили все свое время демоны местного Лондона, когда не плели интриги и не были заняты искушением людей наверху.

– Агриэль!

Себастьян обернулся, едва успев войти внутрь здания, и отыскал взглядом спешащую к ним Лилит.

– Где ты так долго пропадал? И ты привел сюда человека? – удивленно спросила она, оглядывая Сиэля с ног до головы.

– Я здесь ненадолго, как и он.

– О, у тебя с ним контракт, – посмотрев на руку Себастьяна, произнесла она.

– Да, поэтому мы и здесь. Он хочет стать моим наложником вместо того, чтобы расплачиваться душой, – сладко улыбнулся Себастьян, притягивая Сиэля ближе к себе, и Лилит рассмеялась, внимательней оглядывая Сиэля, убрав волосы с его лица и подцепив пальцем его подбородок.

– Ты просто обязан убедить его выбрать этот путь, – промурлыкала она и скользнула ближе к Сиэлю, обнимая его, и Себастьян убрал свою руку с талии Сиэля — он с нескрываемым страхом смотрел в глаза Себастьяна, но тот даже не пошевелился, когда Лилит прижалась к Сиэлю всем телом, уткнувшись лицом в его шею. – Он так приятно пахнет, – с восторгом добавила она, глянув на Себастьяна, и он усмехнулся.

– Наслаждайся.

– Себастьян! – воскликнул Сиэль, но Себастьян проигнорировал его призыв, все еще смотря в изумрудные глаза Лилит:

– Я намерен найти ложе и расслабиться. Присоединишься?

– Безусловно, – кивнула она и последовала за Себастьяном, все еще обнимая Сиэля одной рукой. – Ты такой сладкий, – прошептала Лилит Сиэлю, и Себастьян фыркнул, услышав робкий голос Сиэля:

– Я... я с господином.

– Конечно, ты с ним, – согласилась Лилит. – Но Агриэль преступно долго отсутствовал, и он должен чем-то порадовать дорогих сердцу друзей.

– Господин... господин, пожалуйста!..

Себастьян улыбнулся, но даже не посмотрел на Сиэля. Пожалуй, его даже забавляла ситуация. Не то чтобы он собирался преподать Сиэлю урок за все те годы издевательств и совершенно нелепых приказов, устроив ему повторный кошмар с насилием, но в этот раз с присутствующими в Вестминстерском дворце демонами, но сама возможность подобного дарила удовлетворение. Сиэль никогда не был самостоятельным, как бы ни желал таковым казаться, и здесь он буквально зависел от Себастьяна. Быть может, ему стоит согласиться на предложение Сиэля, если он все еще будет хотеть пересмотра контракта по истечении суток, просто ради удовольствия. К тому же, он все равно в любой момент сможет убить его.

Они вошли в Королевскую галерею, и Себастьян отыскал свободное ложе, подальше от центра. Быть может, он и был рад вернуться в Ад, но совсем не желал проводить время, отвечая на вопросы «друзей», как выразилась Лилит, где он был и почему так долго отсутствовал.

Лилит заставила Сиэля сесть рядом с собой и едва ли не сразу стала навязчиво жаться к нему. Сиэль то и дело смотрел на Себастьяна, но его больше интересовали напитки на невысоком столике у ложа и разговаривающие по соседству демоны: он долго отсутствовал, и за это время многое могло измениться в расстановках сил.

Фоном к разговору демонов шли тихие просьбы Сиэля обратить на него свое внимание, но Себастьян продолжал игнорировать его, вполуха слушая и восторженные отзывы Лилит, но когда Сиэль затих, Себастьян все же глянул на него, и раздраженно вздохнул.

– Прекрати, Лилит, – жестко произнес он, и Лилит, уже сидящая на коленях Сиэля и почти раздевшая его, обернулась и недовольно посмотрела на Себастьяна.

– Ты сказал...

– Сейчас я говорю остановиться, – оборвал ее Себастьян и потянул на себя Сиэля, совершенно одеревеневшего, с застывшим взглядом уставившегося в пространство. – Фантомхайв, – позвал его Себастьян, но не добился никакой реакции и дал ему легкую пощечину. – Посмотри на меня, – повелел Себастьян, и Сиэль заторможено опустил на него все еще расфокусированный взгляд. – Выпей, – Себастьян приставил к его губам кубок, и Сиэль послушно сделал глоток, но все его движения оставались неестественными, и Себастьян взял его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в свои глаза. – Очнись уже, черт подери.

– Тебе совершенно все равно, что со мной происходит, верно? – тихо спросил Сиэль после очередного глотка вина.

– Я предупреждал — ты не знаешь меня, – хмыкнул Себастьян.

– Что ты там творил, что мальчишка решил, будто ты в него влюблен? – рассмеялась Лилит, едва не разлив собственное вино.

– Исполнял свою часть контракта, – пожал плечами Себастьян и провел ладонью по волосам Сиэля, заставляя его склониться и прижаться к собственной груди, достигнув его шеи. – Там мы замечательная пара, верно же? – ласково спросил Себастьян, заглянув Сиэлю в глаза, и он закивал, как только Себастьян чуть надавил когтями на нежную кожу шеи. – Там я послушный дворецкий, который бреет по утрам хозяина, готовит ему еду, присматривает за ним в течение дня и сосет его член ночью. Там мне не все равно, если хозяин посадил пятно на костюм, там я буду всю ночь охранять его сон, если ему приснился кошмар, там я не скажу ни слова, если ему захочется выместить на мне свою злость.

Лилит вовсю хохотала, и ее смех выделялся на фоне гула разговоров в галерее и привлекал к себе внимание — на них оглядывались, и Себастьян был уверен, демоны на ближайших ложах не только слышали ее смех, но и каждое сказанное им слово.

– Там я твоя безропотная игрушка, с которой ты делаешь все, что тебе вздумается, не так ли?

– Да, господин, – выдохнул Сиэль, опуская взгляд.

– Скажи мне, мой дорогой человек, – передразнивая прозвище, данное ему Сиэлем, продолжил Себастьян, – почему я не должен ответить той же монетой? Почему бы мне не позволить Лилит развлечься с тобой? Почему бы не дать на растерзание присутствующим — ты часто бросал меня в самую гущу событий. Будет забавно посмотреть, как справишься ты с чем-то подобным, – улыбнулся Себастьян, разглядывая бледного, дрожащего Сиэля. – Что-то не так?

– Пожалуйста, – посмотрел в его глаза Сиэль. – Прошу... господин, прошу, не нужно. Пожалуйста, я... мне так жаль, мне очень жаль, только не нужно... – сбивчиво шептал он и обнял Себастьяна, крепко прижимаясь к его телу, будто Себастьян намеревался тут же оторвать его от себя и бросить толпе на растерзание.

– Думаешь, не стоит? – насмешливо спросил Себастьян.

– Пожалуйста...

Себастьян рассмеялся и посмотрел на хохочущую Лилит, решив развлечь ее еще немного.

– Сказать, который час? – Себастьян достал свои часы из кармана и открыл крышку, демонстрируя циферблат Сиэлю. – Шесть минут двенадцатого.

Глаза Сиэля округлились, а Лилит едва не упала с ложа от смеха — но все же уронила кубок с вином.

– Но... но... – заикался Сиэль, и Себастьян усмехнулся.

– Что? Кажется, что мы пробыли здесь не меньше часа? Здесь нет понятия времени — мы живем в вечности, а она неизмерима, – улыбнулся Себастьян. – Я могу остаться с тобой здесь, сколько пожелаю, а в твоем мире для нас с тобой так и будет шесть минут двенадцатого. А теперь, мой дорогой человек, назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я не должен так поступить.

Сиэль долго смотрел в глаза Себастьяна, и в итоге из его взгляда исчезли все эмоции, оставив только обреченность:

– Чего хочешь ты? Мой господин, – добавил Сиэль, и Себастьян улыбнулся.

– Всегда считал тебя неглупым.

– Агриэль!

Себастьян поднял голову и вежливо кивнул:

– Люцифер. Я слышал, ты на другом конце света — слухи быстро расходятся.

– Как я мог пропустить твое возвращение? – удивился Люцифер, и Себастьян усмехнулся:

– Прекрати лукавить, Дракон. Что тебе нужно?

Тот подвинул Лилит хвостом и сел напротив Себастьяна.

– Ничего, я просто рад видеть старого друга.

– Я сейчас немного занят, чтобы бросаться с тобой в авантюры, – покачал головой Себастьян.

– И причина твоей занятости сейчас елозит на твоих коленях, – Люцифер выразительно посмотрел на Сиэля, и тот еще крепче прижался к Себастьяну, спрятав лицо на его шее. – Убей его, и дело с концом.

– Чтобы никогда больше не подняться? Вот уж не думаю, – фыркнул Себастьян.

– Велиал! – грозно рыкнул Люцифер, и Себастьян приподнял бровь, когда никаких угроз не последовало.

– Что? – беспечно спросил он, скользнув ладонью под рубашку дрожащего Сиэля. – Ты ведь не думал, что я подожму хвост, едва услышав твой повелительный тон?

– Я думал, мы союзники, – раздраженно бросил Люцифер.

– И это так, – согласился Себастьян. – Когда я не занят.

– Не боишься, что от тебя все отвернутся из-за твоего постоянного отсутствия?

– Да, мы же все здесь такие близкие друзья, – с иронией протянул Себастьян и вернул свое внимание Сиэлю, прохаживаясь когтями по линии его позвоночника.

– Значит, помогать ты не намерен?

– Нет, пока не исполню свою часть контракта. И один из пунктов — защищать мальчишку, так что даже не думай, – предупредил Себастьян.

– У тебя странные представления о защите, раз ты привел его сюда.

– И кто же здесь осмелится напасть на него? Может, ты? – хмыкнул Себастьян.

– Не искушай меня, демон, – нахмурился Люцифер.

– Мы с тобой оба знаем, кто одержит победу. Хочешь развлечься? – с улыбкой предложил Себастьян. – До первого касания плечами пола. Победитель получит его зад для одного раза.

Сиэль поднял голову и ошеломленно уставился на Себастьяна, но он смотрел на Люцифера, с интересом разглядывающего Сиэля.

– А он не станет вырываться? – усмехнулся Люцифер.

– Он умеет быть покладистым в постели, не так ли, мое сокровище? – улыбнулся Себастьян, посмотрев Сиэлю в глаза. – Ты ведь будешь хорошим мальчиком? – он провел пальцем по губам Сиэля и легко поцеловал его. – Так ты согласен? – перевел взгляд на Люцифера Себастьян, не дожидаясь ответа Сиэля.

– Я соглашусь с одним условием. Если выиграю я — ты задержишься здесь и поможешь мне.

– А если проиграешь?

– Что ты хочешь?

– Если ты проиграешь — ты отдашь мне свой самый ценный трофей.

– Зачем тебе это?

– Мне нравится сама мысль о том, что я отберу у тебя любимую игрушку, – улыбнулся Себастьян.

– Идет, – подумав, согласился Люцифер. – Очистить галерею! – крикнул он, и в то же мгновение демоны поднялись со своих мест, расчищая центр галереи.

– Присмотри за ним, – столкнув Сиэля с себя, произнес Себастьян, посмотрев на Лилит. – Но не доводи до ступора, – предупредил он, и Лилит, усмехнувшись, подсела ближе к Сиэлю.

– Ты ведь победишь? – взволнованно глядя на Себастьяна, спросил Сиэль. – Он ведь победит? – он повернулся к Лилит.

– Не переживай, – протянул Себастьян и наклонился, взяв Сиэля за подбородок. – Быть может, член Люцифера понравится тебе даже больше моего. – Он коротко поцеловал Сиэля и выпрямился, подворачивая рукава на своей рубашке. – И когда ты уже научишься на своих ошибках? – спросил Себастьян, проходя мимо Люцифера, и улыбнулся ему.

– Ты не сильней меня, Агриэль! – прорычал Люцифер и тут же бросился на Себастьяна, но он увернулся и рассмеялся, когда Люцифер едва не упал от неожиданного маневра.

– В тебе говорит твоя гордыня.

Себастьян вновь уклонился от атакующего Люцифера, и это взбесило последнего окончательно: он стал бросаться на Себастьяна без передышек, но каждый раз ловил лишь воздух, пока Себастьяну не надоело танцевать с ним, и он, в очередной раз ускользнув от цепких рук Люцифера, ударил его в грудь. Люцифер едва удержался на ногах, и Себастьян отступил, ухмыляясь в ответ на раздраженный вид оппонента. В руке Люцифера появилось его любимое копье с наконечниками с обоих концов, и Себастьян фыркнул, но тоже достал два своих халади — раз уж Люциферу хотелось пролить кровь, кто Себастьян такой, чтобы отказывать?

Теперь на каждый выпад отвечать стало даже проще — Люцифер всегда был нерасторопен со своим копьем, оно его тормозило, и уже совсем скоро Себастьяну удалось воспользоваться его медлительностью и вогнать один из клинков ему в бок по самую рукоять. Люцифер взвыл, и Себастьян поспешил отступить, с улыбкой наблюдая за разъяренным демоном.

– Сдавайся, Дракон, – предложил Себастьян, раззадоривая Люцифера, и он, конечно же, поддался провокации, набрасываясь на Себастьяна, но тот в очередной раз увернулся и ударил Люцифера халади сзади, вновь входя клинком до основания.

Люцифер упал на колени, но Себастьян не торопился подходить к нему, дав возможность подняться и продолжить бой, и тот, опершись на копье, все же поднялся и повернулся к Себастьяну лицом.

– Ты увертлив, но не сильней меня, – прорычал он и откинул копье в сторону.

Себастьян усмехнулся, но последовал его примеру, отбрасывая халади в стороны и наступая на Люцифера. Они сцепились в рукопашном бою, и Себастьян на мгновение отвлекся, посмотрев на Сиэля — он с волнением наблюдал за поединком, и Себастьяну даже на мгновение захотелось проиграть, просто чтобы посмотреть на его лицо, когда он поймет, что его ожидало. Но гордость возобладала, и Себастьян, еще мгновение назад позволявший Люциферу избивать себя, набросился на него с новой силой, раз за разом нанося удары по еще кровоточащим ранам. Это очень скоро выбило демона из сил, и Себастьян повалил его на спину, прижимая его плечи к полу и с улыбкой заглядывая в его глаза.

– Ты никогда не оставишь попытки, верно?

– Провались ты, Агриэль! – проворчал Люцифер и столкнул не особо сопротивляющегося Себастьяна с себя.

Себастьян поднялся и заставил халади исчезнуть, направляясь к оставленному ложу с едва ли не радостным Сиэлем на нем.

– Он очень переживал за тебя, – с улыбкой сообщила Лилит, глянув на Сиэля.

– Скорее, за собственный зад, верно? – усмехнулся Себастьян, возвращаясь на прежнее место и заставляя Сиэля вновь устроиться на себе. – Я желаю получить твою любимую игрушку, Дракон, – произнес он, посмотрев на приближающегося Люцифера.

– Он тебе без надобности.

– Это уже мне решать, – не согласился Себастьян.

Люцифер недовольно фыркнул, но протянул раскрытую ладонь, и на ней материализовалось его самое дорогое сокровище.

– Что это? – удивился Сиэль, когда Себастьян забрал свой приз.

– Наконечник копья Лонгина, – пояснил Себастьян, разглядывая его. – Приятное ощущение, – добавил он, посмотрев на Люцифера. – Хотя я ждал, что это будет плод с Древа познания, но теперь понимаю, что в этом есть смысл, – он улыбнулся, и Люцифер прорычал и тут же исчез из галереи. – Ту часть своего существования он не очень любит вспоминать, – пояснил Себастьян Сиэлю и вручил ему наконечник: – Присмотри за ним. И постарайся не потерять.

– Ты в самом деле отдал бы меня ему? – тихо спросил Сиэль, и Себастьян даже проигнорировал отсутствие уважительного «господин» — настолько его забавлял страх Сиэля оказаться в лапах Люцифера.

– Ты был бы избранным — ни один другой человек не был в таком положении.

– Сомнительное удовольствие, – пробормотал Сиэль, и Себастьян рассмеялся — будь Люцифер неподалеку, его бы взбесил подобный комментарий.

– Демоны — лучшие любовники, – вставила Лилит.

– Наверняка только в том случае, когда хотят ими быть, – возразил Сиэль, – но во всех остальных случаях вы явно только пользуетесь телами, которые получили, для собственного удовольствия. 

– Какой сообразительный, – усмехнулась Лилит.

– Да, он не совсем глупец, – отчасти даже гордо подтвердил Себастьян, ероша волосы на затылке Сиэля. – Но все же по глупости решил предложить себя в качестве наложника. Помнишь, что я сказал тебе перед выходом из твоей спальни? – Себастьян взял волосы Сиэля в кулак, просто чтобы вновь напомнить ему свое место и продемонстрировать силу. Сиэль порывисто кивнул, и Себастьян улыбнулся. – Я хочу. Здесь и сейчас.

– Чего именно? – чуть выше шепота спросил Сиэль, выглядя при этом до безумия напуганным.

– Не прикидывайся, будто не понял, – хмыкнул Себастьян и откинулся на подушки, наблюдая за побледневшим Сиэлем, ошеломленно разглядывающим Себастьяна.

– Я настолько разозлил тебя?

– У нас, конечно, целая вечность впереди, но я не понимаю, почему ты тянешь? – насмешливо поинтересовался Себастьян.

– Если ты хотел, чтобы я усвоил урок...

– Я хочу, чтобы ты взял мой член в рот, – прервал его Себастьян, и Сиэль закусил губы, опустив взгляд. – Сокровище мое, ты не забыл свое место? – ласковым тоном спросил Себастьян и подцепил подбородок Сиэля когтем, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

– Пожалуйста, не делай этого со мной, – прошептал Сиэль, и Себастьян едва сдерживал смех, глядя на его попытки заставить Себастьяна сжалиться. – Прошу тебя, не делай этого. Пожалуйста, можешь просить, что угодно, но только не заставляй меня проходить через это вновь.

– Тебе нечего мне предложить, нечем заинтересовать, так почему я должен соглашаться?

Сиэль резким движением достал из-за спины наконечник копья и приставил его к своему горлу — Себастьян мог бы остановить его, но что в этом веселого?

– Ты ведь хочешь мою душу?

Себастьян не сдержался и все же усмехнулся, и это породило гром хохота вокруг — они своими разговорами привлекли внимание сидящих неподалеку демонов.

– Ты же знаешь, что после смерти ты окажешься здесь? И, будь уверен, именно я стану тем, кто будет мучить твою душу до скончания времен. Не слишком ли высокая цена небольшому унижению в виде моего члена у тебя во рту?

– Зачем ты так, Велиал? – удивилась Лилит. – Зачем раскрыл все карты? Мог бы притащить его сюда в качестве своего раба и мучить его, пока не надоест.

– Я обещал показать ему, что его ждет в случае согласия, – безразлично пожал плечами Себастьян и отобрал наконечник копья у Сиэля.

– Ты способен найти убийц моих родных? – будто не слыша разговора между Себастьяном и Лилит, спросил Сиэль, и Себастьян чуть удивленно посмотрел на него:

– Конечно, что за вопрос.

– Тогда сделай это. Найди их.

Он совсем перестал раболепствовать — в его голос вновь вернулись приказные нотки, но это ничуть не беспокоило Себастьяна: печать молчала, он вообще ничего не почувствовал, и это было приятно.

– Помнится, ты хотел продлить свое существование?

– Не таким способом, – покачал головой Сиэль.

– Нет, – улыбнулся Себастьян, – как раз таким. Ты хотел, чтобы я сделал тебя своей вещью, своей собственностью, а я привык распоряжаться чем-то подобным по своему разумению. И я все еще жду твои губы на своем члене, – Себастьян изогнул бровь, и Сиэль прикрыл веки и покачал головой — то ли от отвращения, то ли от осознания, что ему все же предстояло сделать. – Если ты ждешь каких-то подбадривающих речей, то, готов поспорить, здесь найдется не один десяток демонов, которые с удовольствием воспользуются всеми отверстиями твоего безупречного тела. – Сидящие вокруг демоны одобряюще заголосили, и Сиэль с нескрываемым ужасом посмотрел в глаза Себастьяна.

Он не собирался отступать, и не столько потому, что желал проучить Сиэля, сколько потому, что привлек своей выходкой слишком много внимания, и теперь позволить Сиэлю избежать выполнения приказа было недопустимо. Не то чтобы он сильно переживал за свой авторитет в Аду, но ему было совершенно не к лицу и не по статусу позволять человеку подобное поведение.

Сиэль сглотнул и дрожащими руками потянулся к застежкам на брюках Себастьяна, и это позабавило бы, если бы так не раздражало. Себастьян положил ладонь на макушку Сиэля и прижал большой палец к его виску. Он не считал это жульничеством — он сделал бы это, если бы Сиэль был его наложником, и внушил бы ему желание, потому небольшое дополнение вроде видения, будто они были в спальне Сиэля, где на них никто не смотрел, Себастьян предпочитал рассматривать как прихоть. И это мгновенно отразилось на Сиэле — Себастьян почувствовал, насколько расслабились мышцы на его бедрах, а в движения вернулась привычная уверенность. Он сделал это не потому что ему было жаль мальчишку — он просто не желал затягивать со сценой.

Себастьян и правда нечасто получал от Сиэля подобную ласку — он считал такое занятие недостойным аристократа, но с удовольствием принимал ее от Себастьяна и довольно часто вел себя грубо в такие моменты. Не то чтобы это действительно волновало Себастьяна или задевало его чувства, но оказаться на этой стороне удовольствия было приятно, пусть Сиэль не был большим знатоком дела — по крайней мере, благодаря внушению Себастьяна, он действовал едва ли не со страстью, и этого для Себастьяна было более чем достаточно.

Демоны с ближайших лож наблюдали за ними, и Себастьян знал, что простым лицезрением они не удовлетворятся, и к этому времени нужно будет увести Сиэля, иначе он переживет нечто куда более ужасное, чем то, что случилось незадолго до их знакомства. И вряд ли его разум и тем более тело выдержат подобное испытание. Лилит тоже неотрывно следила за ними, и ей первой захотелось присоединиться: она подползла ближе к Себастьяну и накрыла его губы поцелуем. За прошедшие годы Себастьян так привык к Сиэлю и его человеческим желаниям и умениям, что поцелуй с демоницей вскружил голову — настолько, что Себастьян позабыл о Сиэле и необходимости внушения. Себастьян тут же почувствовал сопротивление Сиэля и отпустил его голову, полностью переключаясь на Лилит, и она воспользовалась ситуацией, оседлав его бедра и продолжив поцелуи на его шее.

Себастьян раскрыл веки и увидел ошеломленного Сиэля, опасливо озиравшегося на демонов вокруг — ему было чего опасаться, и Себастьян мысленно даже похвалил того за осторожность, но тратить время на то, чтобы следить за Сиэлем и тем, чтобы никто не трогал его, сейчас совсем не хотелось, и Себастьян щелчком пальцев отправил его в мир людей, в спальню его особняка. Последнее, чего хотелось Себастьяну во время короткой передышки от контракта — это исполнять свою часть этого самого контракта в виде защиты беспомощного хозяина.

– Агриэль, – позвали со стороны, и Себастьян повернул голову, тут же улыбнувшись:

– Барбатос, какими судьбами?

Отвечать тот не стал — он появился здесь явно не для разговоров, и Себастьян с удовольствием принял от него поцелуй, чувствуя, как Лилит опускается губами ниже по его телу, наверняка уже превратив его рубашку в груду пепла. Себастьян не был против — вряд ли он будет против хоть чего-то, что могли предложить присутствующие демоны.

Он скучал по таким забавам, скучал по оргиям, когда множество тел переплеталось в одну движущуюся, пульсирующую массу. И ему нравилось быть зачинщиком — понимать, что благодаря тебе творилось нечто подобное, что именно ты запустил весь механизм — было безумно приятно.

В какой-то момент Себастьян даже заметил Дракона — вероятно, он так же быстро прознал об оргии, как и о том, что Себастьян спустился из мира людей, и не пожелал оставаться в стороне. Себастьян понимал его. Они встретились взглядами, и Люцифер тут же оказался рядом, оставив демона, с которым совокуплялся до этого, и Себастьян не стал возражать и принял его в себя, едва тот устроился позади Лилит. Это не было местью за проигрыш в битве, Люцифер просто всегда брал то, что ему хотелось, и Себастьян был уверен, что сейчас он желал наверстать упущенное за годы отсутствия Себастьяна в Аду.

Люцифер склонился над ним, едва Лилит переползла к другому демону, целовавшему ее, и ухмыльнулся, встречая взгляд Себастьяна:

– Как в старые добрые времена?

– Как в старые добрые времена, – с улыбкой подтвердил Себастьян, проводя ладонями по груди Дракона. – Рано или поздно мне придется возвратиться к человеку — сделай так, чтобы мне было, о чем вспоминать, когда я буду выполнять очередной глупый приказ.

Люцифер только усмехнулся, и Себастьян вновь почувствовал его движения в себе...

Себастьян вернулся в особняк за пятнадцать минут до истечения отведенного времени — появляться раньше было бы опрометчиво, к тому же, он надеялся, что Сиэль понял, насколько глупым было его предложение стать наложником Себастьяна и иные доказательства и демонстрации ему были не нужны.

Сиэль сидел в кабинете перед камином и пустым взглядом смотрел на огонь, будто даже не заметив возвращения Себастьяна. Наверняка обдумывал, как теперь отказаться от своего же предложения, при этом не выглядя так, будто он струсил. Себастьяну было совершенно плевать — он и до этого не был высокого мнения о Сиэле.

Он подошел к креслу напротив и сел, ожидая, когда Сиэль решится посмотреть на него.

– Не хочешь отменить свой приказ? – не дождавшись, когда Сиэль обратит на него внимание, спросил Себастьян, и только после этого был удостоен вопрошающего взгляда. – В галерее ты потребовал, чтобы я нашел убийц твоих родных — я буду вынужден исполнить приказ, как только время истечет.

– Ты не предупреждал об этом, – меланхолично произнес Сиэль и вновь перевел взгляд на огонь в камине.

– Предупреждаю сейчас. У тебя еще есть время, – Себастьян посмотрел на часы. Десять минут.

– Зачем?

– Если ты не сделаешь этого — жить тебе останется чуть больше десяти минут.

– Это случится рано или поздно, не так ли? – невесело усмехнулся Сиэль.

– Но не через десять минут — если ты отменишь приказ, – терпеливо повторил Себастьян и на секунду мысленно окунулся в совсем свежие воспоминания об оргии. И тут же пожалел, что не мог вернуться туда не только мысленно.

– Ты хорошо провел время?

– Ты больше не хочешь изменить условия контракта? – проигнорировал вопрос Себастьян, и Сиэль вновь посмотрел в его глаза.

– Там на ложе я в самом деле испытывал желание — я не знал, что ты так можешь.

– Будь ты моим рабом, ты бы даже не понял, что я внушил это тебе, и иллюзия бы не распалась, едва я отвлекся на Лилит.

– Ты мог бы... настраивать меня, как какой-то механизм, инструмент, если бы?..

– Да, – хмыкнул Себастьян и сам глянул на языки пламени в камине, – к таким методам прибегают крайне редко — приучивать подчиняться гораздо приятней, как и потом наблюдать за результатом.

– Я должен поблагодарить тебя? – ощетинился Сиэль, и Себастьян усмехнулся, встретив его взгляд:

– Осторожней, Фантомхайв, у меня есть восемь минут, чтобы ты пожалел о своих словах и поведении, и поверь мне, для меня этого времени более чем достаточно. Ты ведь хотел узнать, каково быть рабом демона?

Сиэль прожигал его взглядом пару мгновений, но спасовал и посмотрел на свои руки — Себастьян едва не рассмеялся от его вида.

– Не пожалел о том, что обязался не вымещать на мне злобу после? – учтиво поинтересовался Себастьян, но Сиэль покачал головой.

– Пожалуй, я даже рад, что все это случилось.

– Вот как? – насмешливо спросил Себастьян.

– Отрезвляющий опыт. Где-то в глубине души я действительно надеялся, что в тебе есть что-то человеческое, – тихо признался Сиэль.

– Твои чувства ко мне всегда были мне безразличны, но какое это имеет значение? Я вновь стану твоим слугой через пять минут, и мы будем вновь резвиться в твоей постели хоть каждую ночь — ничего не изменится.

– Но я точно буду знать...

– Ты всегда знал, – прервал его Себастьян, и Сиэль неуверенно посмотрел в его глаза. – Отмени приказ, Фантомхайв, не будь идиотом. Нет ничего унизительного в том, чтобы признать ошибку. Пожалуй, это даже поднимет тебя в моих глазах, если для тебя это имеет значение.

– Имеет, – кивнул Сиэль. – Всегда имело. Как глупо...

– У тебя четыре минуты, – произнес Себастьян, когда минутная стрелка сдвинулась на одно деление.

– А чего хочешь ты?

– Неважно.

– Не для меня, – возразил Сиэль, и Себастьян вздохнул.

– Мой контракт с тобой должен был продлиться минут десять — вместо этого я застрял на десять лет. Чего я хочу? Получить то, что мне обещано. Тем путем, какой мы обговорили во время заключения контракта. Я бы с удовольствием поглотил твою душу прямо сейчас и оставил бы все это в прошлом, но не хочу прослыть в Аду тем, кто ищет обходные пути.

– Так значит, я мог бы тебе отомстить — в каком-то смысле? Если оставлю приказ в силе?

– Это слишком громкое слово для такого мелочного поступка, – раздраженно ответил Себастьян и встал из кресла, оправляя рубашку и жилет. – Решайся, Фантомхайв, у тебя не так много времени в запасе, – добавил он и вышел из кабинета, направившись в свою комнату. Ему совершенно не хотелось проводить последние минуты свободы в обществе глупца и упрямца. Пожалуй, ему даже стоило вновь спуститься в Ад — он мог бы вечность провести там в свое удовольствие и позже вернуться в этот самый момент, вот только сама перспектива вновь возвращаться в это состояние, в этот дом, к Сиэлю, была невыносима, и еще тяжелей это будет после целой вечности свободы. Нет уж, он лучше послужит Сиэлю еще несколько лет и, наконец, получит то, что ему причитается.

Он был на середине пути к своей комнате, когда услышал тихий голос Сиэля:

– Я отменяю приказ, Себастьян.

Себастьян хмыкнул, но тут же едва не простонал от пришедшей в голову мысли: что, если все это затянется еще на десять лет?..

У человеческой оболочки были свои недостатки — бушевавшая внутри демоническая сущность истощала ее, и пагубное влияние было только сильней, если Себастьян предыдущим днем какое-то время провел в своем истинном облике, да еще и подпитавшись силой Ада. На восстановление требовалось время, и в такие моменты Себастьян мог даже сойти за человека: во время восстановления он выглядел так, будто спал и на короткое время даже терял бдительность. Так вышло и в этот раз: Себастьян раскрыл веки, почувствовав прикосновение чего-то холодного и острого к своей шее, удивляясь, как не услышал шагов Сиэля. Тот стоял у его кровати, и Себастьян увидел в его руке наконечник копья, упиравшегося ему в горло.

– Я почитал про него. Все никак не мог вспомнить, где встречал его название. Это ведь весьма сильный артефакт, – чуть прищурился Сиэль и надавил сильней. – Думаю, он вполне способен убить демона.

– Дерзни, – приподнял бровь Себастьян.

На лице Сиэля всего на мгновение проявилось удивление и неуверенность, но он взял себя в руки.

– Давай, Фантомхайв, – Себастьян схватил его за запястье, не позволяя отстранить наконечник от своего горла. – Давай, ты же хочешь! Хочешь совершить еще один опрометчивый поступок, вот только я уже не смогу подхватить тебя, и тебе придется самому встречать последствия невыполненного по твоей вине контракта, так давай! – Сиэль, услышав про последствия, постарался одернуть руку, но Себастьян все еще держал его, и наконечник из-за резкого движения оцарапал кожу Себастьяна — боль была такой сильной, что Себастьян едва не взвыл, мысленно выругавшись: заживать даже такая жалкая царапина будет несколько лет.

Сиэль ослабил пальцы вокруг наконечника, и он упал на кровать. Себастьян отпустил его запястье и покачал головой, садясь и опуская ноги на пол.

– Возвращайся к себе — еще слишком рано. Я разбужу тебя в семь.

Сиэль поколебался, но все же направился к выходу.

– Почему ты не услышал меня? – остановившись у двери, спросил он.

– Потому что все то время, что ты проводил здесь в одиночестве, я развлекался в Аду.

– Почему ты не вернулся в тот же самый момент, в который отправил меня? Я думал, там время не движется?

– Потому там, в галерее, хотел напугать тебя. На деле я могу выбирать, в какой момент вернуться, и провести рядом с тобой целые сутки, когда я мог избежать этого, было бы не лучшим вариантом. Для нас обоих, – Себастьян посмотрел на него, и Сиэль согласно кивнул. – Возвращайся к себе.

– Ты действительно сильней самого Люцифера?

Какой же назойливый...

– Он был самым сильным архангелом. И Михаил бы не справился без Божьей помощи, это верно. И помощь состояла в том, чтобы ослабить Люцифера, так что в Аду он оказался уже не таким сильным, как прежде. Его сила кроется не в его теле — его сила в запугивании и убеждении. Меня он убедил стать своим союзником, потому что знал, что я превосхожу его в силе, и меня вполне устраивает мое положение. А теперь, пожалуйста, возвращайся к себе, – Себастьян выразительно посмотрел на Сиэля, давая понять, что и дальше распространяться на тему расстановок сил в Аду он не намерен.

Сиэль, секунду сомневаясь, вышел, и Себастьян вздохнул и вытер кровь с шеи. Ранка болела, и Себастьян мысленно проклял глупого человека. Лучше бы он промолчал вчера и не напомнил о приказе. Тем более не стоило предлагать отменить его. Сейчас он был бы сыт, мог бы обходиться без опостылевшей человеческой оболочки, может быть, даже продолжал бы развлекаться в обществе Лилит, Люцифера и Барбатоса. Но главное, конечно же, он был бы свободен. Чертово демоническое честолюбие.

И кто еще из них двоих глупей?..


End file.
